Oh my my my
by RaeAnneCaboosey
Summary: This is a story about how friendship, love, jealousy, broken promises and betrayal can somehow or other, lead to every little kid's dream of a happy ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my my my- A Sam and Quinn love story**

This is actually my first fanfic (which I actually published) so I hope whoever who's reading this likes it. The reason why I started this fanfic is because

Sam and Quinn's interaction on glee constantly kill me every episode.

Fabrevans obviously did not happen

So yeah, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show (obviously) I'm no genius bro.

**Oh my my my**

5th June 1995

Dear Diary,

My name is Quinn Fabray and I'm 5 years old this year. Meet my best friend, Sam Evans, who's lived next door to me ever since both of us were born. Our parents were the best of friends and they hung out a lot, and went to the same parties, so that's how Sam and I ended up best friends. I'm not complaining though, I love him. He's always been there for me although we're only 5. Sometimes, he would come over to my house, or I would go over to his. Tomorrow would be my 6th birthday; mommy and daddy said they've planned something for me although I'm not too sure what it is yet, they said its going to be a surprise. I'm pretty excited although I know none of my friends would be here to celebrate with me (that's well, apart from Sam). People don't really talk to me when I go to school, but I'm thankful and contented because I have Sam, and despite him being popular (even though we're only 5), he still cares for me, and he protects me.  
Well, goodnight, I'm guessing tomorrow would be a long day.

Love,

Quinn


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my my my- A Sam and Quinn love story**

Disclaimer: I actually don't own anything besides this computer and my imagination. Glee belongs to fox and Ryan Murphy.

**Oh my my my**

6th June 1995

Dear Diary,

Today was really been a wonderful day. I woke up in the morning to find mommy and daddy waiting by my bedside. They wished me Happy Birthday and then they each gave me a tight hug, after which they gave me my present. Honestly, I don't really care if I get presents or not. To me, I feel that having my parents around to be with me on my birthday is already enough. I love them so much. Well, let me tell you what they got me. Its something I've always wanted since I was 4 years old. It was a canon dslr. Hey don't judge, I'm already 6 years old and I ain't too bad at photographs if I say so myself. :P I squealed and was pretty sure there was an awkward goofy smile on my face when I opened it, I loved taking photographs and I'm hoping to become a famous one when I grow older. I know this camera was expensive, I've been to the shops with my parents, and I really can't thank them enough. Next, I want to tell you what happened between Sam and I. He came over to my room after he woke up, and we just hung out for the whole day. We watched the entire series of Madagascar and then we did some doodling. Suddenly, he sat up and said

"Quinn, you know I love you right?"

"Of course..I love you too. You're my best friend Sam."

"No Quinn. I love you more than best friends are supposed to love each other."

I was honestly wayyy too stunned to say anything. I love Sam with everything that I have, but we were only 6 then and I didn't really know what to say.

"Sam.." that was all I managed to say.

"Wait let me finish. I love you so much Quinn. I really do. And truthfully, I can't picture my life without you by my side. You might think I'm crazy because we're only 6, but I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything. I love you, and I'm pretty sure I always would. You're my best friend, the best and most beautiful one I could ever ask for and I don't want to lose you." I saw Sam rub his eye a little. "I want to stay friends with you forever. So I'm giving you this. It belongs to my grandmother." I could hear his voice crack a little. "Before she passed away 2 years ago, she gave me this necklace. It was given to her by my grandfather before he had that accident. She told me to keep it, and give it to the one girl I truly love. And I love you Quinn, so much. So Happy birthday Quinn, this is for you." He got up and walked behind me, knelt down and lifted my hair. "Thank you Sam..I love you. So so much." I managed to choke out as he put the necklace around my neck. I turned around and look directly into his eyes. "Sam you don't have to give this to me you know. You should keep it for your future girlfriend, not me." I finally told him. "I would never love anyone else in this world more than I love you Quinn." He said. And that was enough for me to start crying. I got up a little and bent forward and gave him the tightest hug ever as a few tears came rolling down my cheeks. When we broke apart, he gave me his little smirk and leaned forward a little and gave me a little peck on my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? I gotta head home and help mom with dinner. Happy birthday again." He said while giving me one last hug and leaving. "Bye..thank you. _I love you."_ I had said.

_I love you. _These 3 words would never mean the same again.

Love,

Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my my my**

Just a note. There's a time jump from the first 2 chapters and this one. From this chapter onwards, it would be written in 1998, which is about 3 years later. Trust me, I have my reasons. Thank you for reading. :*

Disclaimer: Glee's the best thing that's never been mine.

**Oh my my my**

_Quinn's POV_

Well, after my birthday, Sam and I were closer than ever. Everyday, he would come over to my house, and we would head to school together. After we got dismissed, he would come over to have lunch. We'd finish our homework and just play till it was time for him to go home. We were really the best of friends.

That was, until 2 weeks ago.

It was on a Friday.

It was the same ritual. I would wake up, get ready, and then Sam and I would head to school together. We'll have a long and boring day at school and then we would head home. Okay here's the more important part.

When I got home and opened my front door, I saw my daddy and mommy sitting at the dining table, with a stern look on their face. I obviously knew this was serious so I whispered to Sam "I think you better head home. I'll see you later."

"Quinn, we need to have a talk with you."

"Yeah I kinda figured."

I got seated in between my parents and that's probably the moment when my entire world turned upside down.

"We're moving to New York."

I swear okay, I felt shaky like I was about to faint although I was sitting down. I mean like..what? We're moving? To New York? Why? What about Sam? Why?

A million questions were running around in my head and I could feel my eyes start to blur.

"Quinn..say something." My mother had asked me, in a very sweet voice.

"WHY? Why must we move? What about Sam? My life here?" I cried, hearing my own voice get softly and shakier by the second.

"Quinnie..your father got a job there. Also, it would be a perfect place to send your little sister. Since she only starts school next year, we can send her to the performing arts school in New York. It'd be perfect for us." My mother had told me.

Hey, I may only be 9 years old but I'm not dumb. "It'd be perfect for _us."_

_Us. _

How was moving to New York in the middle of my school year perfect for me? It may be perfect for Brooklyn (who was my little sister) and my father. Not to mention my mother had always wanted to go to New York. But what about me? Once I move, I would have nothing left. Sam would be gone. Everything. At this point I was just crying. I was sad, surprised, angry, and broken.

"Mom. Dad. Can you please tell me. How. Is. This. Perfect. For. Me." I had said, through clenched teeth.

"Oh Quinn..New York is where everybody's dreams come true. You'd love it. We promise." My father was trying to avoid the question, it was bloody obvious then.

I just needed my best friend by my side.

The best friend who would never be by my side ever again.

The best friend whom I grew up with.

The best friend who stood up for me when people at my school laughed at me.

The best friend that I loved more than anything.

"Pack your things Quinn. We're leaving in 2 days time." They both said, while getting up from the table and walking towards their own room, leaving me in a wreck.

I probably sat there for a long time. Not doing anything. Just thinking. Thinking about what actually just happened.

Soon enough, I regained my composure and headed straight to my room, sitting down on the floor. I picked up my phone and called Sam, asking him to come over and that it was really urgent. He said yes right away and the next thing I knew, he was here. With me.

"So what was so important Quinn? You okay?"

"Sam..I'm moving."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my my my- A Sam and Quinn love story**

To all you lovelies who are reading my story, THANK YOU.

I've decided to do Sam's pov for half of this chapter. I think it would be fun to see what his point of view of things are..I mean Quinn is his best friend..plus (if you all already didn't know, she's moving to New York.)

So here we go.

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine..oh

**Oh my my my**

_Sam's pov_

"Sam..I'm moving."

What.

"SAM!"

What.

"Sam, say something."

What.

"SAM EVANS."

I was at a loss for words honestly. My best friend in the whole wide world was moving to New York.

Without me.

Forever.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I used all the strength I had to fight them back. I couldn't cry, not right now. I had to be strong for Quinn. I could tell she didn't want to move either and she needed me to be there for her.

So I just embraced her in a tight hug and we both cried.

**(A/N: this is an amazingly short chapter oh my gosh. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but I have chapter 5 almost ready. Thank you so much for reading & reviewing because it really means a lot to me. :') **


End file.
